Megalodon (HSE)
: Were you looking for the Megalodon from Hungry Shark World? Megalodon is the 6th standard shark to be unlocked in Hungry Shark Evolution. Of colossal proportions, the Megalodon is the largest legitimate shark in the series and the third largest playable creature in Hungry Shark Evolution. It has a large scar running down the right side of its snout down to its gills. This shark is extremely powerful; it can eat almost all creatures and even basic mines and Boats. When fully leveled up, it is also extremely agile, being able to quickly ski across the lands and seamlessly wipe beaches clean of human life. However, this monstrous creature has a few flaws. Its giant body makes it difficult for the shark to travel across tunnels, and also renders an easy target for various other smaller aggressive creatures such as Seals, Sharks and Divers. Although it can devour huge amounts of meat at a very quick pace, its health drains equally fast. It needs 125000 points to trigger Gold Rush. There are 11 creatures that are stronger than the Megalodon; the Dunkleosteus, Mr. Snappy, Giant Crabs, Alan, Destroyer of Worlds, Moby Dick, Leo (Liopleurodon), Nessie (Plesiosaur), and Sharkjira (Kaju Shark). The current strongest is Abysshark. Cost The Megalodon can be bought for 50,000 coins or 900 gems. Abilities The Megalodon is the fifth most powerful playable creature after the Big Daddy, Mr. Snappy, Alan, Destroyer of Worlds, and Moby Dick, being able to eat everything except Toxic Barrels, Death Mines, and Mini Sub's torpedoes. Megalodon's extremely high Bite stat allows it to eat many creatures in under a second. Sometimes, Megalodon eats so quickly that it doesn't even close its mouth; it just leaves it open and lets food fly into it. Megalodon shares the fourth highest maximum health with the Great White Shark, though both are beat by the Big Daddy, Mr. Snappy, and Alan, Destroyer of Worlds and Moby dick. When a jet-pack is equipped, this makes it possible for all sharks to fly continuously if the boost is used in bursts. Combined with its amazing speed stat, Megalodon is able to reach the bottom of the ocean in seconds. It can also leap extremely high into the air, letting it eat Paragliders with ease. Megalodon can eat paragliders without having to boost out of the water. It can just lift its head out of the water and this will be enough to reach the paraglider. Along with the sharks that are unlocked after it, the Megalodon can eat the King of Summer and Jetskiers without needing to jump on their backs. The Megalodon is great for earning gems, as it can jump high in the air, eating paragliders, helicopters and harpoon boat men with ease (which sometimes yield gems). Megalodon can also bite fishing boats and shark finning boats in half, which also sometimes yields gems as well. One of its weak points is it can get stuck easily, and it cannot eat Mini Sub's torpedoes Megalodon can move on land easily, but its health will deplete rather quickly. Missions Diet : The Megalodon has the second biggest fat in Hungry Shark Evolution, as it can eat everything. Exceptions:''' Toxic Barrels, Enemy Big Daddies, Enemy Mr. Snappies, Enemy Alan, Destroyer of worlds, Enemy Moby Dick, Enemy Leo, Volcanic Jets, and Ultra/Death Mines and Pyro Sharks.' * Tropical fish * Puffer fish * Pelican * Exotic Bird * Crab * Giant Crab * Flying Fish * Shark Finning Boat * Tuna * Mini Sub * Helicopter * Diving cages * Angler fish * Stingray * Evil Hammerhead Shark * Lionfish * Gulper Fish * King of Summer * Enemy Megalodon * Blue Jellyfish * Green Jellyfish * Pink Jellyfish * Small Fishing Boat * Mine * Mega Mine * Elves * Ice Mines * Snowman * Enemy Ice Sharks Pros and Cons Pros: * Unbelievable bite power * Large health capacity * Fast movement speed * Large boost capacity * Massive diet * Can perform special actions on enemies (e.g. destroying whole boats) * Can consume lots of creatures in a single bite * Can move on land just as fast as through water * Massive mission rewards * Long bite range Cons: * Rapid health drain (without Baby Megalodon), which gradually increases over time * Extremely challenging missions * Immense cost to unlock and upgrade * Colossal size makes it get hit easily and get stuck and prone to Death Mines and Mini Sub's torpedoes Inspiration The Megalodon is based off of the actual extinct shark ''Carcharocles megalodon, ''or just Megalodon (for you normies). Megalodon was said to be a close relative of the great white shark, hence why most depict it as a giant version of the great white (even in-game). Trivia * Megalodon is not immune to Ultra/Death Mines and Mini Sub's torpedoes. However, Lava Baby and Alien Baby can protect your sharks. Lava Baby will protect Megalodon from Ultra Mines, Volcanic Jet and Mini Sub's torpedoes while Alien Baby will protect Megalodon from projectiles (Biplanes, Spear gun) and Mini Sub's torpedoes as well. * Its health drains extremely fast on land. Some players report that if the Megalodon eats a lot, especially pink jellyfish, the health drain of your health will increase until you start a new game. This may be the reason why the health drain of the other sharks are slower than the Megalodon or more powerful sharks. probably a reference to the real reason of the extinction of the Megalodon. There wasn't enough food to feed all of the Megalodons. eventually, the Megalodon grew so big that it starved to death. * In a previous version of the game, when purchased, the Megalodon had all of its stats maxed out. This is no longer available. * The Robo Shark and the Megalodon are the only sharks who can get a x64 multiplier during a gold rush. Eight sharks can get bigger multipliers than the two, and these sharks are Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) (x80 multiplier), Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus) (x96 multiplier), Alan, Destroyer of Worlds (x112 multiplier), Moby Dick, Leo (Liopleurodon), Nessie, and Sharkjira (x120 multiplyer). * Megalodon was once considered the most powerful shark in the game, but many people argued that the Robo Shark was more powerful. One such debate can be found in our forums, under the '''Fun and Games' board. The new Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) is more powerful than both of them, and the newer Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus) is also more powerful than the two and even more powerful than Big Daddy. Alan, Destroyer of Worlds is more powerful than Mr. Snappy. Moby Dick is even stronger than Mr. Snappy. (It is now Sharkjira (Kaiju shark)) * The exact method of unlocking Megalodon is a cause of fiery debate amongst the Hungry Shark community. However, roughly, you must first reach the Hammerhead Shark at Level 3 to view the "Relic of Megalodon", which is the first information you will find about the Megalodon's inclusion in the game. The relic will tell you that you must "experience the Great White Shark" to see Megalodon. Once you have unlocked and played as the Great White Shark for the first time, then the actual Megalodon will finally appear in store. To buy it with coins, you have to reach level 10 with GW. * It has a lot of scars and its gills are oversized because, it was either resurrected with 'Twisted Science' (according to Hungry shark's Facebook page, this is the canon explanation), or it fought a lot in its previous life. * Real Megalodons were much smaller than in game, early estimations put the Megalodon at almost 30m, but more recent studies agree that Megalodons were actually between 15 and 20m * It is possible, if extremely rare, to find a Megalodon that is bigger than the maximum length it normally is, though it is possible and also works with stars and penguins. * Megalodon (while not the largest creature in the game) is technically the largest and fastest standard shark in the game (as Big Daddy and Moby Dick are technically not sharks and are just other marine creatures). * Megalodon means 'Big Tooth' and it’s scientific name is Carcharocles Megalodon * Sometimes when you exit Arctic Portal you can see giant Megalodon who is even bigger than Big Daddy guarding a moon on a stick. It’s a glitch. * Despite being almost 3x bigger than the Great White, they both have the same health but the Megalodon has a much broader diet. * Megalodon shows the broadest diet in the "Eats" section of the "Shark info" section, have in this the Small Fishing Boat, the Mega Mine and the Green and Pink Jellyfish. * It's basically a re-skinned and scaled up version of a Great White. Gallery ]] duh nuh.jpg|Side profile of the megalodon Baby Megalodon.jpg|Baby Mega Hungry Shark Evolution Big Daddy and Megalodon fight.png|Big Daddy's promotional image, that compares him to the much smaller Megalodon Megalodon.png|One of Megalodon's promotional images Crabfork_megalodon.jpeg|Megalodon with the Crab Fork, courtesy of DeathDaddy54. Megalodon-0.jpeg|Another promotional image for the megalodon, showing it eating a entire small fishing boat. FlakMeg.png|Megalodon in the Arctic Map Hqdefault.jpg IMG_5696.PNG|"I am Getting Jumping Into the Water" IMG_2585.jpg Navigation Category:Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Standard Sharks Category:Gem-costing item Category:Coin-costing item Category:Sharks with enemy versions Category:Extinct sharks Category:Large sharks Category:Underwater Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks